


Day 2: Connected

by Manika18



Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Day 2: ConnectedBlank PeriodSasuSaku's first time during their travels..
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Day 2: Connected

**SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020**  
**Day 2: Connected**

* * *

He did it. He finally did it. It took him a war, prison, torture, three consecutive trials and a journey of redemption to fully let down his walls around her. To let her see the real him behind that impenetrable guard he always secures around himself.

The result? He can truly show her how much she means to him. And so here they are, making love in a cramped room of a small inn in the midst of some unknown woods near the land of waves. And as they unite with every harsh thrust, it feels good. Its overwhelming his senses and yet its fulfilling, making him feel so, so complete.

And yet..

“Sakura..” he hisses out but finds himself unable to express what he’s actually wanted to utter for so long— that four-letter word that she so easily lets slip past her lips but only for him.

So why? Why can’t he say it back? Because he is weak. Because a part of him is still scared of the consequences of actually stating it, of letting someone get close. But he doesn’t want to keep things from her anymore. He doesn’t want to hurt her anymore. He–

“I know..” she mewls, amongst her breathy moans. She assures, with a knowing smile on her sweaty face that he doesn’t need to worry himself over this. She gently touches her forehead with his and closes her eyes. “I know, Sasuke-kun.”

His emotions escalate to a new degree of joy (if that’s even possible) as he pounds into her core and lets his release engulf the two in a flurry of bliss. So what if he’s a coward? He has _her_ , an amazing woman whose heart is connected with _his_ to the point there’s no need for vocal admissions of one’s feelings. Words aren’t needed in their bond..

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it ♥  
> Don't hesitate from leaving your thoughts in comments (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
